


Christmas Day and Christmas Presents

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Benni has a lot of gifts under the Christmas Tree.





	Christmas Day and Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts), [Natteravn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteravn/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> So, it's been a long time since I posted a Meyretzka Family fic. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, i hope you will like this fic and enjoy it. You can also consider this as a late Christmas present.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s Christmas day and Benni wakes up very excited. He looks through his window and sees the snow falling softly to the ground…but only until looking only. He’s more excited for another thing so he rushes out of his bedroom and went to his dads’ lifting up his pajama bottoms that threaten to leave itself on the floor.

He suddenly opens the bedroom door. “DAD! VATTI!” and the two fumbled on the bed in surprise rising up looking a mess. Both Max and Leon’s hair are in all directions and they both redder than usual.

“For God sake Benedikt knock on the door next time!” Max reprimanded but the little kid did not noticed it but jumped directly to their bed.

“TODAY’S THE DAY! TODAY’S THE DAY! COME ON VATTI! DADDY! WE HAVE TO OPEN THE PRESENTS!”

Max was not amused and Leon just laughs. Benni is sure a ball of energy to handle when he’s excited.

“Okay son, calm down your horses. We’ll open the presents.” Leon butts in.

“YEEEEEEYYYY!” Benni jumps more and yells!

“Benedikt! You might fall from the bed from all that jumping and hurt yourself. Stop it.” Max reprimands again and the little kid stops, pouts, and cuddles with Leon.

“Daddy’s being a meanie.” Benni says blanketing himself with his taller father’s arms.

“He’s the Grinch son. That’s why.” Leon replies.

“What did you say?!” Max raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Leon replies casually and rises up the bed and lifts Benni. “Anyway, we’ll open the presents.” And Benni screams “yey” again but Leon added, “But, we have to eat breakfast first.”

\---

Breakfast was uneventful as expected. Benni never ate as fast in his life. It’s even much faster than when he’s getting late for school. He leaves his plate on the table and runs toward the Christmas tree in the living room.

“Benni, your plate please.” Max reminds and Leon holds his hands.

“Come on Max. Chill out a bit. Let him be at least just for now.”

“You’re consenting him again.”

“It’s Christmas. Let him enjoy it. And come on. Leave the plates to me and we’ll open the presents. I know you wanted as well. Don’t act like you’re not. The kid in you won’t deny it.” Leon replies winking at his husband and Max rolled his eyes.

Leon and Max left the dining table and went when Benni is; the Christmas tree which is decorated in blue.

“Vatti, I don’t know what to open first. There’s so many presents.” Benni complained.

Most of the Christmas presents are for the little kid and they noticed it’s all of the same sizes, only in different wrappers.

Why don’t we start with your Uncle Coach and Uncle Mats?” Leon suggested pointing at the mixed red, blue, black, white boxed present. Little Benni picked the present and opened it. His smile is as big as it can be.

“Look Vatti! I got new boots!” Showing up a pair of Adidas boots. One is colored red-white and yellow-black while the other pair is colored black-white and blue.

“Wow. That looks great on you.” Leon praised.

“Remember to say thank you to your uncles, okay?” Max reminded and Benni nods.

He then picked another boxed present wrapped in a simple metallic blue wrapper with a card.

_Frohe Weihnachten Kleiner! Vom Onkel Ralle mit Liebe._

Benni opens it and a bigger smile appeared on his face!

“Vatti! Daddy! I got new pair of goalkeeping gloves from Uncle Ralle!” Benni lifts up a pair of Reusch gloves for his parents to see.

“That’s great son!” Max smiles at him.

Benni opened another box, this time from his uncles Marc and Bernd.

“Another pair of goalkeeping gloves.” Benni raised the Nike pair with Blaugrana colors.

Benni pulls another one from Uncle Manuel and Thomas.

“Goalkeeping gloves.” Leon said revealing an Adidas pair in Bayern colors.

Another one from Uncle Kevin Trapp…

“Goalkeeping gloves.” Max said starting to be unamused while looking at another Adidas pair with PSG colors.

Benni saw a black and yellow box, which is from Mario and Marco and the kids and opened it.

“Woooow! It’s a pair of ---“

“Goalkeeping gloves.” Leon and Max cringe while looking at the pair of Puma black and yellow gloves in their son’s hand.

Other presents opened were H&M clothes from Uncle Brandt, Stilding wear from Uncle Julian Weigl and Uncle Joshua, and ugly Christmas sweater from Uncle Julian Draxler but Benni was so ecstatic with all the gloves he got while his parents look at him with mixed feelings, hugging them like his teddy Erwin.

“So much for them to think for a Christmas gift.” Max commented.

“Yeah. I think Benni will never like what we’ll give to him.” Leon said sadly.

“Don’t say that. I’m sure he will.” Max said putting his hands on his husband’s shoulder. “Benni? Vatti and I want to give you your present.” Max called and Benni went near them sitting beside them then Max gave a little white envelope to Benni and the little kid opened it and his eyes widened and amazed. They were airplane tickets and behind when he flipped, he jumped with joy.

“WE’RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND? WE’RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND?!” Benni asked.

Max smiled at him and Benni stopped jumping then cried making Max and Leon worry.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Max and Leon hugged their son rubbing his back.

“We’re going to Di-Disneyl-la-land. Thank you daddy! Vatti!” Benni snuggled to his parents.

Leon and Max looked at each other smiling.

Well, looks like there are more nicer things in life other than getting a bunch of goalkeeping gloves.


End file.
